Olicity Family Drabbles
by Lorii67
Summary: Olicity ... Family ... Life ... Kids ...
1. Chapter 1

Oliver held her hand helping her down the stairs of their apartment. Her waters had just broken and Oliver was panicking, Felicity was quiet trying to remember her breathing. Oliver was trying to hold it together as he desperately wanted to lift her and get her to the hospital but she had refused as she did not want be treated like an invalid.

"Felicity" he hissed as she was taking her time with the stairs.

"Oliver please" she begged as she finally reached down the stairs. Oliver wrapped a blanket around her and helped her put her flats on. The baby bag they had prepared was by the door ready to be grabbed when the time came. Felicity hadn't known she was pregnant until the third month. She had been more than shocked when she learned as Oliver and she had just gotten together. After practicing what to say to him she thought she felt confident enough to tell him about her being pregnant. What she didn't feel confident about was telling him she was pregnant with not one but two babies, twins. When she finally told him well let's just say he hadn't taken it well. He had left for a week to think. He had left her for a week where she believed he didn't want her and the twins. After days of crying and hating him she finally decided she didn't need him and she could do it alone. So after a week that was how she found herself at the airport waiting for her flight when a very sweaty Oliver came rushing through the airport. She was already on the plane and he managed to buy a ticket off one of passengers for about 5 times more than it was worth. She had booked a flight to London, hoping to start a fresh.

Sitting on that plane Oliver joined her and they spent the next 11 hours discussing being a family. They spent a few nights in London and came back to Starling stronger than ever.

"Ok so what about Connor?" Felicity asks. A few months ago they had found that Oliver had a son after his grandmother died. She had been the woman who looked after him as his mother passed away in childbirth.

"Thea and Roy are on their way" Oliver says as he throws the baby bag around his body as he helps her down the hall to the lifts so they can get to the hospital.

Finally reaching the hospital Felicity stood bent over her bed breathing rapidly, even though he waters had broken she was nowhere near ready to push. Oliver rubbed her back and whispered in her ear. "Oliver stop" she yells.

"Are you sure you don't want the epidural?" he asks again.

"No, no drugs" she says as she walks around her room.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours pass and she is finally in labour. Oliver grips her hand the whole way through. He hadn't shared with her but he had been terrified since learning of Connor and how Sandra had died. He feared that it might happen with Felicity and that petrified him to think of her dying and leaving him to raise three kids alone. He knew if anything similar was to happen he wouldn't go on anymore.<p>

Oliver and Felicity welcomed their beautiful girls into the world on November 21st.

"They're beautiful" he says kissing the top of her head as their family entered the room.

After everyone greeted each other the doctor took a family picture. Thea and Roy, Diggle, Lyla and baby Sara, Connor, Felicity, Oliver and their girls.

"So do these two have names?" Thea asks as she cradles one of the girls in her arms and Lyla and John are cradling the other baby as Connor lays his head in Felicity's lap.

"Hayden" Felicity says looking towards Lyla and Diggle.

"And Harper" Oliver says facing Thea and Roy.

"Harper?" Roy questions.

"Yes after one of her godfathers, just so you know Dig, Lyla, Thea and Roy you are their godparents and Roy if it hadn't been for you and getting Felicity out of that burning building she and the girls would not be here" Oliver says and notices the man's lips tug into a smile and he could swear he can see tears.

"I won't let you down, thank you" Roy says hugging Oliver and kissing Felicity on the cheek.

"I know you won't otherwise you might just find one of my arrows in you" Oliver mutters.

"Welcome to the world Hayden and Harper" Connor says.


	2. Marry Me?

"Oliver" Felicity says patting his chest as she buries her head under her pillow.

"Hmm" he says groggily, he turns and faces the alarm clock which reads 3.20am.

"The girls" she mutters. Oliver hears the baby monitor and turns and faces his girlfriend who was making no effort in getting up. The girls had just turned 3 months and there had been restless nights as they would feed off each other's cries. Oliver knew it was his turn especially after he had far too many late nights at the foundry. He rolled and kissed Felicity's bare back as he got out of bed and headed towards the nursery. Oliver had brought an apartment as they didn't feel comfortable in the Queen Manor just yet. Felicity didn't want to stay in a place so big and he agreed that it was much simpler if they had a nice apartment not to spacious so that he knew where everyone was at all times.

"Hey beautiful" Oliver says as he goes to a screaming Hayden. He picks her up and begins to rub her back soothing circles and shhing her. He had learned that Hayden out of the two was the one who cried because she simply wanted to be held and Harper was only fussing if there was something she didn't like. Felicity had joked that she was living up to the Harper name and Oliver wished for nothing more than for that not to be the case.

Finally getting Hayden back to bed he walks over to Harper and places a kiss on the girl's head. At the beginning he knew they were twins but could tell them apart, it wasn't that he couldn't tell them apart now even if they did dress them differently at times but he could see the similarities, the blonde hair and blue eyes and he was excited to see and watch their growth, something he had missed with Connor.

Oliver walks back to bed and lies down next to his girlfriend, yes girlfriend she had refused to marry him on several occasions and now he had given up completely. It was new for him, he had known and always believed for a relationship to be traditional, marriage and then kids but at least married as they had kids but that wasn't the case. There had been so many stories, controversial stories of them not getting married to the point where they had been suggesting the girls were not his.

As Oliver laid in bed remembering all the press has said about them being not being married he rolled and begun to trail kisses down Felicity's exposed back as his shirt had risen very high.

"Oliver I'm trying to sleep" she whispered, she tried to ignore the feelings he created when he would press his lips against her body as she was physically and mentally drained. She hadn't been to the foundry but today Oliver believed he had finally found Sara's killer and she worked from home to help guide the team and do what she did best. But doing that and looking after two twin girls and a 7 year old boy was very exhausting.

"Marry me" he says.

Felicity turns and faces him, even though it is dark she still faces him and tries to look at him deep in the eyes. "No" and with that she turns back to her position pulling his shirt down.

"Why not?" he says angrily.

"Because I don't want to"

"Felicity we have two babies together and we have Connor who you said yourself you love like he is your own and he is even calling you mom we have kids, we live in a house I love you why are you saying no" he demanded.

"Yes I love you too and our children but the answer is still no"

"I don't understand this is the 11th time I have asked you and you have said no, I thought it was because I blurted it out but damn it Felicity I organised a picnic on the roof and had a ring a ring which I helped design and you still said no"

"I'm sorry but the answer is no"

"WHY?" he shouts not caring that it is late.

"Why does it matter so much" she yells back now getting out of bed. "Is it because you think it is shameful especially in your society to have children and not be married"

"No I don't care what society think, what anyone thinks I love you and I want us to be together in every way possible, I want to call you my wife, I want to call you Mrs Queen I want to officially say all the vows and the commitments in front of our friends and family"

"No" she shakes her head and leaves the bedroom with Oliver in tow.

Felicity jogs down the stairs to the kitchen needing some sort of refreshment.

"Felicity" he growls.

"Damn it Oliver I don't want to get married why you can't just accept that"

"Not until you tell me why, if I know why I'll back off" he watches her and waits for her response.

"Because it is easier this way, if we don't work out there will be no messy divorce, I don't want to put our children through that" she admits.

"Is that it? What makes you think it will ever get to that point? Baby you are the person, the only woman in my life, well the girls but I love you and it will never get to that …"

"Do you honestly want to be tied down to me forever?"

"What is that supposed to mean"

"I …" she lets out tears.

"Felicity please do not say it, do not say … I am with you only you, I don't and will never want anyone else if that is what you mean, because damn it baby I thought now you knew me better than …"

"I don't want to be a widow" she reveals playing with her fingers. "You're still the Arrow and I know we have talked about this and it is so important and it's part of your life and I will never ask you to take the hood of but Oliver …" she cries.

"Oliver I am wish I could ask you, but you know I won't, I … am so scared every night you go out that you just won't come home to me to our kids and I don't want to be a widow Oliver that is why I don't want to say yes".

Oliver closes his eyes finally understanding what she meant. Relief washed over him as he had genuinely believed she didn't want to marry him and that she was scared he didn't want just her forever.

"Baby" he whispers cupping her face and leaning his forehead on hers. "You told me once we had to grab life by the hands and live every day for the moment, because life is too short I want you to be my wife …" he presses his lips to hers stopping her from saying anything. "I … all I can do is promise you that every night I put on that hood that I will be extra careful, that I will fight to always come back to you, to come home and that I will never take any risks ever"

Felicity wraps her arms around his neck pulling him close. "I love you" she whispers.

"Marry me?" he asks again for the 12th time.

"Yes" she say immediately pressing her lips to his.

"Who knew 12th time was a charm" he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought i'd join the drabble ... i have a week off from work happy days which means i am going to relax and dedicate a lot of time to writing and updating if there is anyone who reads my other stories there will be updates headed your way. Enjoy x<strong>


End file.
